


Spoils

by SomethingWrong



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Gags, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingWrong/pseuds/SomethingWrong
Summary: Now, Arthur has lost everything -- including his own agency.(The fic where Merlin wins the war and wants to transform Arthur into his sex slave.)





	Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> **Please note the non-con/rape warning!**
> 
>  
> 
> Merlin does not belong to me, I'm just playing with the characters.

*

Arthur’s on his knees, heavy chains binding his hands and feet. Two guards are standing beside him, keeping him subdued by holding their heavy hands on his shoulders. He’s still dirty and sweaty, still wearing his battle armour and still seething at having been caught by the enemy. If he’d known they had magic, he would’ve drawn up a different strategy -- but because of his mistake, most of his knights are dead or captured, and his family… His family has surely been either caught or killed, and Arthur doesn’t know which he prefers.

The Druids have a rumour for being a cruel breed, keeping only those who would be of use to them in one way or another. Arthur’s not sure why they hadn’t killed him straight away, but brought him to their camp and into this lavishly decorated tent. It clearly belongs to their leader.

It takes a long time before someone else joins them, and Arthur knees are hurting when that someone is walking into the tent. The man isn’t really what Arthur’s expected - he’s young, a lot thinner than Arthur himself, and has black, unruly hair and blue eyes. His skin is also shining with sweat and he smiles wickedly when he sees Arthur kneeling on the floor.

“You can leave us,” the man commands the guards and they do, leaving Arthur and the man alone in the tent.

“Arthur, Arthur, Arthur…”

The man shakes his head, smiling. Arthur refuses to meet the man’s gaze even when he sits down on the bed in front of him and watches him carefully.

“I can’t claim to be sorry to be able to tell you that your army has been completely defeated and those few who survived our onslaught have been taken as prisoners. Those who won’t cause any trouble will be able to survive and serve as our slaves. Those who don’t will be executed.”

It’s not good news. Arthur had held out a little bit of hope that at least a few of his men would be able to escape the magical trap their opponents had set. He glances up at the man, who looks supremely unconcerned about the thousands of people his men just must have killed.

“Who are you?” he asks roughly.

The man laughs. “Oh! You don’t know?” He rises from the bed and looks down on Arthur, amused. “I’m Merlin, prophesied saviour and leader of the Druids.”

“Saviour?”

“Ah, yes. It does come across a bit boastful, doesn’t it? Although it’s true.” He straightens up slightly, eyes still fixed on Arthur.

“And me? Why have you spared my life?”

Merlin takes a step forward and strokes Arthur’s hair, making Arthur defiantly pull away despite his inconvenient position on the floor. The act doesn’t seem to bother Merlin, who waves his hand carelessly and makes it impossible for Arthur to move at all. He then proceeds to stroke Arthur’s golden hair as he planned all along.

“Nothing makes a kingdom yield easier than showing how it’s leader has already yielded to a superior power,” he says.

Arthur grits out, “I’ll never yield to you.”

Merlin laughs. “Oh, princess. Of course you will. How can you not?”

*

The entire party does not return to wherever the Druids dwell. Instead they set their sights on Camelot, and Arthur is displayed -- chained up, gagged, and stark naked -- in a cage as the entire Druid army makes its way through the lower town and into the courtyard. People are whispering and someone shouts. A few people bow to their new lords, and when Arthur sees it he knows he’ll struggle to regain Camelot if he ever manages to flee.

The remaining guards at the castle are an easy task for the Druids’ magic. The donkey pulling Arthur’s cage brays as they all come to a halt and he’s pulled from the cart. His bare feet hit the flagstones and the chains keeping him captive rattle ominously.

He expects to be thrown in the dungeons, but Merlin instead orders for him to be taken up to his own chambers. For a second, Arthur has hope, but when he sees the coldness in Merlin’s eyes, he knows it’s not for his own benefit.

*

Later that day, Arthur finds out Merlin can bewitch pretty much anything to do his bidding.

Arthur becomes aware of this as he’s magically stripped of the provisionary clothes he’s been assigned and bent down over his own big oak desk by an invisible power, and then tied to it by seemingly sentient ropes.

Merlin has locked the door and ordered the guards not to disturb them. Arthur has a horrible feeling he’s about to be taught something new, something he’s not at all keen to learn. He’s proven right when Merlin runs his fingers lightly over his naked back.

“Obviously, I’ll use my magic if it’s needed, but I’d love for you to… accept me willingly.”

Arthur turns his head and spits in Merlin’s direction. “Never,” he says.

“Tsk, tsk,” Merlin says, but with amusement in his voice. “You’d expect a king to have had a better upbringing than to spit indoors. I guess I will have to gag you.”

He brings out something that looks like a wooden horse’s bit with leather straps attached to it. Grabbing Arthur’s hair and pulling his head backwards, he gains access to his mouth and forces the wood into it. Then he lets go and tightly fastens the straps behind Arthur’s head.

“How does that feel, princess?”

It’s too tight, but at least Arthur can breathe even if he can’t speak anymore. He can definitely still make angry noises at his captor, though, so he tries that.

“Yes, you’re very pretty like that. You’ll look even better when you start dribbling spit all over.”

He’s barely even finished the sentence before Arthur can feel his spit pool and starting to escape his mouth, slowly dripping onto the table.

“Ghhh!” he tries, but Merlin just laughs.

“I’ll find you a better gag for next time, that one’s not really ideal,” he says. “But it’s acceptable for a first day of training. Let’s start with getting you ready, my princess.”

Without anyone touching him, Arthur feels something wet and oily spread itself in his buttcrack. He tries to clench to keep it out, but there’s nothing there to stop.

“Mm,” Merlin says, “I’d love to get myself in that tight heat, but for now, I think a plug will do the work nicely.”

Something is pulling Arthur’s butt cheeks apart and he fights against his bonds to stop who or whatever it is. When they’re nicely separated, something nudges against his hole and Arthur screams and fights the bonds even harder. Sweat is breaking out all across his body, but the ropes don’t break.

“You should be thankful I’m not out to kill you but to mould you into a good slave. If I weren’t, I’d be a lot rougher.”

The plug is made out of some sort of metal and is unwielding as it opens Arthur up and eventually slips into his arse. It’s painful as Merlin works it in and out a few times, and then leaves it in.

“I also have something you need to wear at all times, my princess.”

The ropes loosen and Arthur immediately tries to get up when, by a simple movement with his hand, Merlin stops him. The invisible power forces his arms behind his back and the ropes ties them together. Merlin easily maneuvers Arthur upright, his legs still spread. The plug is firmly nestled in his arse. Dressing Arthur in some sort of harness made from sturdy leather straps, Merlin makes sure it stays there.

“And now, a king’s crown...”

Merlin holds up a small metal contraption for Arthur to see. It’s unlike anything he’s ever seen before, and he doesn’t understand what it’s for until Merlin reaches down and gently grabs his cock and balls. Arthur growls, which results in even more spit dribbling down his chin. Merlin kisses his temple in a horribly condescending way.

“... for the former king’s head.”

It takes a little while for Merlin to put it on. It’s difficult to fit Arthur’s cock into the small metal cage, but Merlin manages eventually.

“There you go,” he says happily as he’s done. “Slaves are allowed to enjoy themselves, but not to show it. Now, kneel.”

Arthur is forced down onto his knees in front of the chair where he always used to have his dinners when he ate in his chambers before. The plug in his arse moves slightly and a shock runs through Arthur as it nudges a specific spot inside him. Merlin sits down in the chair.

“Let’s practice the easiest of things you’ll be doing for me, princess,” he says.

The gag is loosened and removed. Arthur defiantly looks up at Merlin.

“I’ll never yield to you, witch,” he says venomously.

“Oh, princess,” Merlin says. “You will. And your defiance will only make this more fun for me. Open up.”

Against his will, Arthur’s mouth opens and he can see Merlin unbuckle his breeches and reach in for his cock. It’s already half hard, but it doesn’t more than a few decisive strokes by Merlin’s hand until it’s fully erect.

“Watch your teeth,” Merlin says, and feeds Arthur his cock.

Arthur really wants to bite down on it, but Merlin’s magic makes him suck and work his cock just the way he wants it. It’s a struggle, because not only does Merlin move his head back and forth with increasing speed to make it as pleasurable as possible for himself, he also magically works the plug in Arthur’s arse. It’s difficult to concentrate on trying to fight the magic when it gives you a shock of pleasure every now and then. Arthur can feel his cock trying to harden and he blushes at the realisation, but he can also feel the small metal cage stop him from getting fully erect and he doesn’t know if it’s a blessing or a curse.

It doesn’t take too long for Merlin to start breathing faster and Arthur movements pick up as Merlin gets closer and closer to his climax. He pulls Arthur off his cock and pumps it a few times, and then shoots his load on Arthur’s face.

Afterwards, Merlin pushes Arthur to the floor and leaves him lying there, naked and sticky with his come.

“Just so you know,” he says and smiles wickedly, “I lifted the magic controlling your head movements after about half the time. You sucked my cock willingly for the rest of it. Oh, princess… I knew you were made for this.”

*


End file.
